Being Together
by AaronMontefusco123
Summary: My return to writing for ! Ash and Misty have been together for two years now. Join them and all there friends in there life as a couple, from in love, to engagement, to the I do's and beyond. Witness the joys of love that only a select few of us willing to embrace it get to experience. AAML. Rated M to allow any content, Lemons later, in good taste.


Being Together, a Pokémon love story!

Hi guys! It's been SO long since I've done anything, and I think that now that I'm out of high school, I could really start writing again! What I have for you today is a short little story about one of my all time favorite couples, Ash and Misty from Pokémon. I grew up with this show and the games…I own all of them and my first real understandings of human companionship came from the friendship of Ash, Misty, and Brock! So without further annoyances, here's a cute little story for all of us romantics! Read and Review!

Authors Note: I completely disregard anything after the Hoenn region. The series is just so far along and completely detached from the original that it's just impossible to keep up with it all. Sorry!

Ash and Misty walked down the path of Route 1, hand in hand. It had been about two years since they got together, finally. Ash is 18 and so is Misty, with about 3 months between them. In the past few years, a lot has happened. After the Hoenn League, Ash decided that, at least for a little while, the life of the Pokémon Master was one that he didn't really want anymore. He still trained his Pokémon, like any good trainer, and he still fought matches and the like, but he no longer traveled a lot, and he didn't have any interest in catching new ones. With 3 Regions under his belt, a few championships and contests and Mew only knows how many battles, catches, encounters, and problems related to a certain Double Trouble Team, he decided that, for the time being, he wanted to chill out for a little while, enjoy his friends and his youth…and his princess. Oh, indeed his princess. Two years ago, the couple finally confessed their love for each other under the sparkling stars of the Lake of Life in the Johto region, one of Ash's personal favorite spots. It was a beautiful night of love and passion, one that will forever remain in both their minds and hearts. That night changed Ash's priorities in life. No longer did he want to be a Pokémon master. Defending the title was nearly impossible. In the past few years alone, hundreds of Pokémon have been discovered, and with the Sinnoh and Unova regions, the task of collecting, battling, and training was just too massive. He had single handedly defeated 24 Gym Leaders, participated in 3 Pokémon League Championships and traveled thousands of miles, mostly on foot. Now, all he wanted was his Pokémon, his health, and his Misty. Especially the last one. They did everything together. Not a thing could separate them. Misty had given up the title of a Gym leader. "Living any farther than a town away from you is just unbearable." She had told him with teary eyes. To Ash, that was a step forward if there ever was one. Ash, for his part, had really put Pallet town on the map. The economy of the town boomed, job growth was high, and it had become all in all a nice place to live, even nicer than it was in his youth. Ash had really taken the title of representative, albeit unofficially. He made sure his family, friends, and yes, even his rival Gary, could proudly say they lived in the town where legends are born. He saw to it that a Pokémon center was built, with a Mart built inside. He even set up a daycare and a spa, but that was mostly Misty's ideas. All that aside, his passion in life lately was his love. His little waterflower. As they walked hand in hand, Ash looked at her with loving eyes. The time was about 7:30, the sun was setting, the air was warm and breezy, and it could not do more to amplify her already stunning beauty. She still wore her shorts and suspenders from time to time, but she had taken to wearing long dresses, usually blue in color. Lately, she had been wearing her hair down, not that Ash minded at all. In his youth, he had always considered it a rare treat to see Misty with her hair down, or in something not so tomboyish. Not that this had dimmed down her fiery personality. She was still spunky all right, but with Ash, she could be herself, pure and blue, like the water she loved so much. The red sun shone through the sky brilliantly, the light dancing off her gorgeous eyes and fiery hair, making her look like, to him, nothing less of a goddess. "You look wonderful tonight…" he says softly to her, smiling at her. She can't help but blush, even after two years of sleeping together, bathing together, being together, she couldn't help it. The fact that a man who has stripped her, seen her naked, deflowered her…loved her..could still make her like that was amazing. "Ash…you always say that.." she says softly, love and humility in her voice. Ash smiles, placing his hat on her head jokingly. "I've never said that and not meant it…" he says softly, in a calm voice that was for her ears only. When she was around, he just…relaxed. He chilled out. To everyone, he was a lovable, loyal, loud mouthed, but good hearted boy who loved what he did and everything that came with it, even if he could be dense much of the time. But when he got together with her, he…matured. His demeanor softened, and his mood became more focused, calm, collected. Challenge him to a match, however, and be prepared, he's still Ash K, Pokémon Master. But with her..he's soft, calm, understanding. Stubborn to boot, but in the end, he can be as poetic and romantic as any lass would want. Misty smiles, kissing his cheek softy. "You really know how to make a girl happy, Ash." She says, smiling. He smiles back, continuing down the road of Route 1, filled with memories of his first day. He still shudders when he sees a Spearow. Speaking of which, you might be wondering where our favorite yellow mouse is. Well, he's at home with Delia. Ash and Misty try to take a small vacation every month, just them, no Pokémon. It's a strange undertaking, sure, but to them, it's essential. They would go to places like Cinnabar Island, Celadon City, and the Orange Islands. They try to stay in Kanto or Johto, but they've gone cross the border a few times. Everyone they know, official or friends, respects this decision. Even Team Rocket, who, to this day, still tries to "Capture" Pikachu decided to leave them be when they do this. "It sure was nice, going to the Lake again, eh love?" He asks his flower as they near Pallet. Misty nods. "It was fantastic! The weather was perfect! I really think we should try to get a house near there, or a lake house! If the town and Pokémon would allow it of course!" She says with bright eyes full of ideas. Since the Celebi incident, Ash and the town set up an environmental protection agency for the forest, so that it would never endure the kind of devastation it did when the Spirit was captured. That month, they had decided to spend their two year anniversary at the place where it all started. It had been a wonderful 4 days, but now it was time to go home. Over the horizon, Ash could see the windmills and hills that he calls home, a sight that made his chocolate brown eyes light up like a new trainer on starting day. Misty smiles to herself. "The way he enjoys life….it's so lovely…" she thinks to herself. Suddenly, Ash pulls her closer to him, eyes closed with a brilliant smile on his face. "I can't believe we're finally settling down for a while! I haven't seen Mom for more than a week in months!" He says with happiness in his voice. Misty smiles, enjoying his embrace as they walk closer to the town he calls home. "I love seeing you happy Ash…it's endearing." She says to him softly. He smiles at her. "Well with you around, why wouldn't I be happy? You make it all worth smiling!" he says brightly, kissing her cheek. This, again, floored little Misty, leaving her in a fit of blushes and fuzzies. "Ash…you spoil me…" she whispers, hiding in his shoulder. "We're here!" he yells out as they finally reach the town line, those bushes that he nearly got attacked in long gone, the path into the little town very clear. Next to the road into town, a sign stood that read "Pallet Town, A Pure White Beginning". He smiles. How true that sign was for so many trainers, himself included. As they approach his house, he can't help but look around, his head filled with memories of himself as a little kid, running around, tossing fake Poke Balls, pretending to be a trainer. He smiles, closing his eyes, taking in the sunlight. "Ash, you okay?" Misty asks, looking at him. He opens his eyes, nodding with a smile. "I'm great…just thinking about all the memoires I have of this town…and the one's that we're going to make…" he says, smiling at his love. "Oh Ash…." She whispers, eyes filled with adoration and love. "I love you, Misty…" he says softly, planting a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips, a move that to this day sent shivers down her spine, the taste of him always making her swoon. "I love you, too, Ash…" she responds, kissing him back softly before pulling away. "We should get to your house…your mom is expecting us! Everyone is!" she says, eyes shining with happiness. Ash smiles, nodding. "Let's go! I haven't seen Pikachu in a week!" He shouts, running ahead. "Ash! Wait for me!" Misty yells out, giving chase as he laughs "Last one there gets to clean up the food!" he yells out with a smile. Misty runs after him, giggling at his youthful playfulness. "Always a kid at heart" she thinks to herself as they run along through the tiny town. Life was beautiful…and it could only get better from here.

Well, that was a good workout! I must admit, I had some trouble remembering names and places, and I'm certain I misspelled some things. I'll go through the whole thing when I finish it and correct those for the sake of being a fan of the series who really should know better! I hope all of you like it, especially fellow Pokémon fans! Before I end it, I'd like to give a shout out to a fellow romantic, the amazingly talented Sally White, who's acute talent for romantic stories, particularly Pokémon AAML ones inspired me to start up again, hopefully for good this time! I promise I will finish my other stories! Well, that's all for now! Read, Review, and send me a PM with ideas and such! I'd love to be involved in the community! Peace and Love, Aaron


End file.
